


Snow Frights

by FastPacedFreeFall



Category: Glee
Genre: Cultural Differences, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastPacedFreeFall/pseuds/FastPacedFreeFall
Summary: In which Blaine starts a fight with a vampire. Let no one say elves don't have any guts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the various NBC Klaine AU's floating around tumblr. Also because "What's This?" has been in my head constantly for the last month.

Blaine doesn't consider himself a particularly brave elf.

He's never been fond of the dark. He avoids going off on his own, especially now that taking trips to Halloween Town is a regular thing. He doesn't really interact with anyone in Halloween Town outside of Kurt's friends.

Still, he thinks he should give himself a little credit for having the guts to slam a vampire in the face, even if it's just with a snowball. 

And on accident.

If Kurt weren't his boyfriend, and someone he knows to avoid violence on principle, Blaine would seriously consider taking this moment to run for the hills.

“Blaine, darling,” Kurt says sweetly, wiping snow from his eyes. “It's fine if you're upset with me, we can talk. I'd actually prefer that we talk things out before you start lobbing projectiles.”

Blaine is trying not to choke on laughter. “I'm sorry. I honestly wasn't aiming for your face. And I'm not upset, Kurt, I just saw the chance and decided to take it.”

“A chance for...?”

“...a snowball fight? What else?”

Kurt raises an eyebrow. “So we are fighting?”

“No, honey, no,” Blaine says, still chuckling. “It's just a game. Sorry, I keep forgetting how new snow is to you.” Ever since the year that Jack almost stole Christmas, the two worlds had been working on building a sort of friendly rapport. Just to show that Santa held no ill will, he'd swing by on his way back home to bring a snowstorm to Halloween Town every Christmas, and because the world held a natural chill, it was just on this side of cold enough to make the snow last a few days.

Halloween Town had its own kind of haunting beauty, but with snow carpeting every surface and glittering in the moonlight, it adds an entrancing glow. Perfect atmosphere for the romantic walk they'd been on.

Kurt scoops up his own handful, turning it this way and that in contemplation. “So, how does such a game work? How do you win?”

“There's...not really a winner? Or at least, it's not really about winning. We just toss snow at each other until we're too tired to do it anymore. I know it sounds odd, but it's a ton of fun.”

“You know, now that I think about it,” Kurt says, tossing the snowball up repeatedly. “We do have something similar here. We call it Headshot.”

Blaine perks up. Something new! “Oh, really? How does it work?”

“Well, you make teams and throw severed heads at each other, and there's points whenever you hit someone on another team in the head. Double points if you knock their head off.”

“O-oh,” Blaine says faintly, trying to push down his sudden horror and dizziness. “That's- um, that's...sure something.”

“Mm, it can get particularly bloodthirsty,” Kurt says, nonchalant, because tossing heads at people isn't a big deal or anything. “So many skull fractures, it certainly keeps Dr. Finklestein busy.”

Blaine loves Kurt, loves Halloween Town with their quirks and peculiarities, but he will never in his life fully understand these people.

“So, Blaine, are we still having a snowball fight?”

“Um,” he says. “We can, if you want to. But we don't have to. I'm sorry, I should've considered how you would see it, and I know you don't like things that muss your hai-”

_Splat._

Blaine sputters at the sudden cold in his mouth, Kurt snickering in his ears. He clears his eyes to see Kurt flashing his fangs in a challenging grin, another ball in his hands before he takes off for the graveyard.

Well then. Game on.


End file.
